Rain (Dream)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810398 |altname = Rain |no = 8239 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Rain was an affable airship captain whose newest adventure stirred the feelings he had always concealed about his absent father, Sir Raegen. As he and his companions delved deeper into the secrets of this new world, he wondered if he was making the right choices. Battling monsters was one thing, but fighting those who claimed to be heroes of the past was no easy task. Although he couldn't calm the restlessness that overwhelmed him, his loyal friends would be the ones to encourage him to trust his own judgment. |summon = I will always lend a hand to those who need me. It's my duty, as a knight of Grandshelt! |fusion = This energy... Where is it coming from? It all feels so familiar... |evolution = Fighting your own battles helps you grow. I'm sure Lasswell would agree. |hp_base = 5761 |atk_base = 2760 |def_base = 2073 |rec_base = 1747 |hp_lord = 8230 |atk_lord = 3085 |def_lord = 2961 |rec_lord = 2495 |hp_anima = 9347 |rec_anima = 2197 |atk_breaker = 3383 |def_breaker = 2663 |def_guardian = 3259 |rec_guardian = 2346 |def_oracle = 2812 |rec_oracle = 2942 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Courageous Knight |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, negates Def ignoring damage, slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 20% reduction after damage & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |bb = Firaga Strike |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = 150% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 8 BC & 15% HP boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Blazing Storm |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & negates critical damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 160% Atk, Def, Rec, 80% Atk to Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Shining Nova |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire, Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 50 BC, 90% reduction & 35% HP boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Defender of the Weak |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage & 10% boost to all parameters of Fire types |esnote = |evofrom = 810397 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to max HP, Def |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |dreamskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |dreamskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |dreamskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |dreamskill4_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_1_desc = 50% damage reduction from Fire Types |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |dreamskill5_1_note = +10% boost. 55% boost total |dreamskill5_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's parameter boost effect |dreamskill5_2_note = +10% boost. 170% boost total |dreamskill5_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Adds considerable BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_3_note = 30% boost |dreamskill5_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_4_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_5_sp = 20 |dreamskill5_5_desc = Allows 50% damage reduction effects to last for 2 turns |dreamskill5_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_6_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |dreamskill5_6_note = +5% boost. 20%/40% boost total |notes = Skill Descriptions are not final |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain2 }}